yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Synchron
"Synchron" (シンクロン Shinkuron) is an archetype of mostly Tuner monsters with various Attributes (primarily DARK, EARTH, and LIGHT) and Types (primarily Machine) used by Yusei Fudo and Sherry LeBlanc in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime, Yuya Sakaki in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, and Yusaku Fujiki (Playmaker) and Ryoken Kogami (Varis) in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. Some "Synchron" Tuners have a corresponding "Warrior" Synchro Monster that requires it to be used in the Synchro Summon. Each "Synchron" Tuner with a "Warrior" counterpart has a different Attribute, with "Steam Synchron" as the only WATER "Synchron" monster. The following "Synchron" Tuners lack their own "Warrior" counterpart: "Accel Synchron", "Bri Synchron", "Changer Synchron", "Cyberse Synchron", "Hyper Synchron", "Mach Synchron", "Mono Synchron", "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron", "Quickdraw Synchron", "Rokket Synchron", "Steam Synchron", and "Unknown Synchron". Some later released Synchrons, "Changer Synchron" and "Bri Synchron", do not have "Warrior" counterparts, but effects that can change either the battle position of an opponent's monster or the ATK of a Synchro Monster that it summons. "Accel Synchron" and "Formula Synchron" are the only "Synchrons" to be Tuner Synchro Monsters, while "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron" is the only "Synchron" to be a Tuner Pendulum Monster. Members Tuner Non-Tuner Synchro Monsters Original The original three "Synchron" Tuners ("Junk", "Nitro", and "Turbo") each have a base color that is complimentary to their respective Synchro Monster counterparts: * "Junk Synchron" (Orange) into "Junk Warrior" (Bluish-Purple), "Junk Archer" (Orange), "Junk Gardna" (Green), "Junk Destroyer" (Dark Silver), "Junk Berserker" (Crimson), or "Junk Speeder" (Silver) * "Nitro Synchron" (Red) into "Nitro Warrior" (Green) * "Turbo Synchron" (Green) into "Turbo Warrior" (Red) Additional * "Road Synchron" into "Road Warrior" * "Fleur Synchron" into "Chevalier de Fleur" * "Drill Synchron" into "Drill Warrior" * "Jet Synchron" into "Jet Warrior" Recommended cards Stardust Warrior Decklist Shooting Quasar Dragon Decklist (December 21, 2017) A Deck that aims to Synchro Summon “Shooting Quasar Dragon” using “Crystron Halqifibrax” from “LINK VRAINS PACK”. The first effect of “Crystron Halqifibrax” is an effect that lets you Special Summon a Level 3 or lower Tuner from your hand or Deck, allowing you to gather 2 Level 5 Synchro Monsters on the field, while its second effect lets you Special Summon “Formula Synchron” from the Extra Deck as a Synchro Summon during your opponent’s Main Phase or Battle Phase, assembling the Synchro Materials necessary to to Synchro Summon “Shooting Quasar Dragon” Weaknesses Even with the fact that "Synchrons" are meant to swarm with the utmost haste with the purpose of Synchro Summoning potent, game-changing monsters, there are many Achilles heel weaknesses that can put their stratagem in credible contempt. For instance, "And the Band Played On", the "Vanity's", "Reptilianne Servant", "Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo", "Archlord Kristya", "Aurora Paragon", "Dimensional Barrier" and other similar anti-Summoners can heavily debilitate or shut down "Synchrons" due to their over-reliance on this. Similarly, "Summon Limit" and "Summon Breaker" can achieve this, with the latter-most being instant karma for over-zealous Summonings. Even if "Synchron"s can make the field, many other cards can be used to prove that they're nowhere close to being in the clear. The "Synchron"s often subpar ATK/DEF and Level can be capitalized on with "King Tiger Wanghu", "Nanobreaker", "Deck Devastation Virus", "Infinite Dismissal" and "Chain Disappearance". "Final Attack Orders" and "All-Out Attacks" can also leave them vulnerable to a massive loss of Life Points, especially when combined with the aforementioned "Summon Limit", or even "Discord" where they can't Synchro Summon at the moment. More generally, "Torrential Tribute" and can be used too. Even "Core Blast" and "Pineapple Blast" can be teched to even out the field on both sides if "Synchron"-related swarming gets out of hand. "Necrovalley" and "The End of Anubis" can interdict "Junk Synchron", "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Synchron Explorer" from fetching applicable monsters from the Graveyard, in-effect objectifying their bids for a quick Synchro Summon. Also, cards like the "Meklord Emperors", "Tuner's Scheme", "Grisaille Prison", "Orient Dragon", "Intercept Wave" and "Shiny Black "C"" can instantly stomp on any Synchros that pop out on the field. Finally, any "Synchron" Deck that relies on "Quickdraw Synchron" requires discarding a lot of monsters, so if the "Synchron" Synchro Monster gets destroyed, there will be nothing left to protect your Life Points. To counter this, include cards that can protect Synchros or that negate card-destroying effects like "Royal Decree", "Dark Bribe" and "Interdimensional Matter Transporter" or stop them from being banished with "Imperial Iron Wall". "Macro Cosmos" and "Dimensional Fissure" can also cause problems for "Junk Synchron", due to minimizing the number of monsters in the Graveyard. "Blue-Eyes Spirit Dragon" can also greatly hinder Synchron decks that require on summoning two or more monsters at once, such as with "Soul Charge" to immediately Synchro Summon another "Shooting Quasar Dragon" and/or "Stardust Sifr Divine Dragon" after Synchro Summoning the first. Category:TCG and OCG archetypes Category:Archetypes with Synchro Monster(s)